Marvin Eastman vs. Quinton Jackson 1
The fight was Marvin Eastman's MMA debut and it was Quinton Jackson's first loss. It was for the vacant King of the Cage super heavyweight title and Eastman never defended it. The Fight The first round began. It starts with the first round in good swing. Jackson caught a leg kick, Eastman stuffed a single. Jackson rocked Eastman with a right hook and another. Eastman stuffed a single. Eastman stuffed a single. They're going at it hard. Jackson landed a left hook there. Eastman landed a leg kick, Jackson caught it. Eastman stuffed it. They exchanged knees and broke. Jackson was dropping his hands a bit. Eastman landed a leg kick. Jackson landed a right hand. They clinched up. Jackson kneed the body. Eastman kneed the leg and landed a pair of right hooks inside breaking away. Jackson was tiring out just a bit. Eastman landed a elg kick and missed a Superman elbow to the back of the head. He sprawled stuffing a single. Eastman worked for an anaconda choke or a D'arce choke there. They stood and broke. The ref warned Eastman about the flying elbow there. Jackson checked an inside kick and ate another leg kick. Jackson was limping already. He slipped a right hand. Eastman landed a leg kick and another. Jackson caught another kick but Eastman stuffed the single. They're both pretty tired. They clinched. Eastman kneed the body. Eastman kneed the body. Jackson landed a right uppercut inside. He kneed the leg. Eastman stuffed another single. They broke away there. Eastman landed a leg kick and another. One minute remaining. Eastman landed a leg kick. Eastman landed a flush high kick anda leg kick and stuffed a single to the clinch. That kick hit the sdie of the head. Jackson kneed the leg. Eastman kneed the body. Eastman worked a standing guillotine as Jackson worked a double. Eastman stuffed it. Jackson broke with a straight right. He was tired. So was Eastman. The first round ended. Jackson was limping on the left leg. 10-9 Eastman. The second round began. Eastman landed a elg kick and another hard one. Eastman landed a partially blocked high kick. Eastman landed an inside kick. he seemed faster than Jackson. Eastman landed a short right. Eastman missed a high kick there. He landed a elg kick. jackson was gassed. He landed a right uppercut in close and dodged a right elbow. Eastman landed a flush high kick anda right elbow to the back of the head. He kneed the body and then the face twice. Eastman stuffed a single to the clinch. Eastman worked a standing guillotine. Jackson worked for a double attempt there. Shamrock and Bravo were commentating. Eastman landed a right hammerfist to the body. Jackson got that double. Eastman swept to mount! He landed two right hammerfists. Another big one and another and a left smacking there. Eastman took a breather. Eastman had the hooks from the top. Two minutes remaining. Esatman landed a left and a right and a left and a right. The ref was talking to Jackson. Eastman worked for a kimura and let it go landing a short right and a pair of 12x6 left elbows there. One minute remaining. "You okay?" the ref asked. "Yeah." Eastman landed a right hammerfist. Jackson rolled giving up the back. He turned to guard. He kneed the body as Eastman stood and Jackson landed a left hand as well. Eastman kneed the body twice missing the head. Jackson broke landing a right. They clinched again. "I love Rampage already," Shamrock said. He repeated it repeatedly. O.o "You can't teach that." The second round ended. Rampage collapsed in exhaustion. 10-9 Eastman. Eastman won by far. "Quinton 'Rampage' Jackson, remember that name."